Swan's rules
by Angela Isaura
Summary: O que acontece quando Bella e Leah são meia irmãs e filhas de Charlie que as faz seguir algumas regras que somente os Swan entendem... Será que Edward entrou nessa história pra bagunçar tudo ou corrigir erros do passado? Somente lendo você saberá...
1. Chapter 1

**Swan's rules**

Introdução:

Renée morreu ao dar a luz a mim : Isabella Swan, desde de então meu pai Charlie e eu me mudamos de Phoenix para a nublada cidade de Forks. 1 ano após a mudança, Charlie se encantou por Sue Clearwater que se tornou minha madrasta e deu a luz aos meus meio irmãos gêmeos Seth e Leah. Essa é foi minha normal vida por 17 anos mas tudo começou a mudar quando a minha querida meia irmã resolveu romper as sagradas regras dos Swan as quais Charlie criou por causa de seu ciúme descontrolado por suas filhas e nos faz seguir severamente:

Regra número 1: Todos os membros da família Swan devem se manter virgens até os 18 anos. ( Esta regra se aplica a todos )

Regra número 2: A filha mais nova só pode namorar quando a filha mais velha começar a namorar. (Esta regra se aplica somente as meninas, **machismo on**)

Regra número 3: Todo e qualquer membro da família Swan deve entrar em uma faculdade da Ivy league. ( Essa regra claramente se aplica a todos )

**Nota da autora**: Eu pretendo postar pelo menos umas vez por semana mas com as volta as aulas eu acabo demorando pra me acostumar aos a horários e durmo o dia inteiro(concerteza a maioria qui me entende), eu tenho dois capítulos prontos e editados, amanhã postarei o primeiro capítulo e vocês entederam muito melhor toda a bagunça que fiz com os personagens haha, já aviso que sou novata então qualquer erro de editação desculpem é a ineperiencia xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – Swan's rules**

BPOV

Nesse momento faz exatamente 2 horas, 47 minutos e 13 segundos que minha adorável melhor amiga Alice está me torturando, como pode caber tanto desejo de consumo desenfreado em um ser tão pequeno?

- Bella, olha esse vestido vai ficar maravilhoso em você - exclamou Alice com aquele jeito nada animado dela

- Só você consegue por Bella e maravilhoso na mesma frase – disse no maior tom te sarcasmo

- Ai Bella! você me deixa louca comesse seu jeito pessimista, cansei do seu mal humor quero ir embora ! – berrou Alice com um bico mega emburrado.

Se fosse outro dia eu provavelmente faria piada e pediria desculpas, mas hoje não, afinal hoje eu estou de TPM e parece que o mundo conspira contra mim e minha eterna solidão. A culpa não é minha se eu sou o tipo perfeito de garota normal, não possuo nada espetacular nem ao menos um talento que me destaque, a não ser que ser desastrada seja algum tipo de diferencial, eu afirmo com certeza que não possuo nada diferente, mas a questão não é essa e sim que este está destinado a ser uma noite terrivelmente solitária, afinal todos, sim TODOS meus amigos estão apaixonados e tem um encontro romântico hoje e por mais que eu goste da solidão ultimamente ela me faz sentir estranhamente sozinha.

Para melhorar a situação meu melhor amigo Jacob que dividia minha amargura nos dias da minha TPM resolveu fazer a maior burrada de sua vida dois meses atrás quando se declarou pra mim, me beijou a força, levou um soco que acabou quebrando a minha mão e ainda por cima fugiu que nem um cachorrinho amedrontado para algum lugar no Canadá sem me falar nada, aquele filho da p...

- BELLA! Faz 5 minutos que estamos parados em frente a sua casa, não vai descer?

- Sério? Acho que isso é um tchau então.

- Sim, é um tchau e eu ainda estou chateada para sua informação!

- Qual é Alice?

- Shiu, eu tenho que ir senão vou me atrasar pro encontro com o Jasper, tchau.

Não deu tempo nem de responder e ela já tinha virado a esquina acelerada, ótimo agora minha melhor amida está brava comigo.

* * *

Que ironia, eu precisando de companhia pra descontar minha raiva, porém minhas duas únicas amigas estão ocupadas, Alice está brava comigo ainda e ignorando minhas ligações e a traidora da minha única outra amiga Ângela resolveu perder a timidez e aceitar sair com meu meio irmão Seth hoje, nesse momento eles estão em seu primeiro encontro. Eu aceito o fato do Seth ser completamente louco pela Ângela, isto não é segredo pra ninguém, mas a reciprocidade por parte dela me pegou desprevenida.

- BELLA, posso entrar no seu quarto, por favor? – nesse momento a minha meia irmã Leah resolveu lembrar-se de mim, provavelmente ela quer algo.

- Entra Leah.

- Bellinha como você está linda hoje, não que você não seja – Definitivamente ela quer algo.

- O que você quer Leah?

- Nossa Bella, eu não posso nem te elogiar mais?

- Leah... Desembucha!

- Ok, você venceu! O lance é: Eu estou namorando um cara, melhor O cara. Só que você sabe qual a regra número 2 dos Swan certo?

- Óbvio você só pode namorar quando eu a filha mais velha começar a namorar.

- Então, eu estava pensando e... – Ela estava começando e me dar dor de cabeça de tanta enrolação.

- LEAH FOCO!

- Ok nervosinha! O plano é você fingir que namora o meu namorado pro papaia e me encobrir, simples assim.

- Calminha aí, você quer que eu assuma um falso namoro para o Charlie só pra você pode sair com o seu namoradinho enquanto eu finjo que não sei de nada!

- Bem na verdade você teria que arrumar desculpas pra me levar juntos nos seus "encontros" também

- Isso é absurdo Leah, Eu não posso, esquece!

- Bellinha, por favor!

- Não Leah, porque você não namora escondida como qualquer outra garota na sua situação?

- Porque o papai não deixa eu sair sem explicação! Tenta só hoje, uma vez só, por favoooor!

- Não, não e não!

- Ok, eu tentei ser pacífica... Ou você me colabora pro meu plano ou o papai vai descobrir que seus serviços sociais de segunda à tarde na verdade são uma recuperação de matemática na qual você foi convocada sendo que este ano você deveria ter um boletim exemplar pra entrar em alguma faculdade da Ivy League.

- Você não faria isso!

- Você quer me testar?

- Argh! Eu faço parte do seu plano, porém contra minha vontade.

- Ahh você é a melhor irmã do mundo

- Tá, tá... Mas quem é "o cara"?

- Você não vai acreditar!

- Hum.

- Tipo, ele é mais que perfei...

- Fala logo Leah!

- Calma Bella! O cara é nada mais, nada menos que... _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Por mais vergonhoso que seja eu aviso que até agora meus capitúlos não conseguiram ficar de um tamanho considerável porém este é o menor capitúlo, como se fosse um prólogo. Também quero deixar claro que a personalidade da Leah vai ser diferente da do livro mas deem um desconto pois na minha história ela não sofreu uma desislusão amorosa e ficou amargurada, pelo menos por enquanto não haha.

**Ana Krol: **seu entusiasmo com o primeiro capitúlo me deixou mega animada e espero que você continue amando realmente haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 - Swan's Rules**

BPOV

Maldita hora que deixei a Leah entrar no meu quarto, quem mandou eu reclamar da minha solidão olha o programão que arrumei para minha noite (ironia on). Se fingir ser a namorada de alguém é absurdo, fingir ser a namorada de Edward é no mínimo odioso. Com tantos caras em Forks e na escola de Leah na reserva (sim, minha madrasta Sue insiste em manter raízes) ela se apaixonou por Edward, simplesmente "o cara" mais lindo, popular e desejado da cidade, mas por razões que prefiro manter somente pra mim eu odeio Edward, eu fui apaixonada por ele minha vida inteira, mas um ano atrás isso mudou e desde então eu faço de tudo pra evitar ele.

- Bella, você está pronta? – gritou Leah batendo na minha porta

- Tô

- Então vem logo, daqui a pouco ele chega.

Então eu saí do meu quarto, porém mal dei dois passos e minha querida irmã me puxou de volta para dentro.

- Bella, aonde você pensa que vai assim? Você nem se trocou!

- Para que eu vou me arrumar?

- Ah! Você quer me deixar louca? Desse jeito o papai não vai cair no plano, você tem que parecer se importar!

- Mas eu não me importo, saco.

- Bella, nem mesmo a sua má vontade vai me fazer desistir, daqui 10 minutos eu quero você no mínimo apresentável – disse Leah batendo minha porta com uma força sobrenatural

Mas se é uma atuação verdadeira que ela quer, ela terá...

* * *

Exatamente 9 minutos e 33 segundos após eu estava descendo a escada totalmente pronta, a cara da Leah quando me viu descer as escadas era impagável.

- Quando eu disse para você fingir se importar não precisava levar ao extremo - sussurrou Leah em meu ouvido com raiva, tive que me segurar pra não rir.

- Irmãzinha hoje é sexta à noite eu também mereço me sentir feliz e bonita e você sabe muito bem que eu não sou garota de meio termo, ou eu faço pra valer ou nem faço.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu deixei a Leah sem respostas, ela quis me por nesse plano agora ela que agüente, neste momento fui tirada do meu momento de glória pelo meu pai e a cara dele é indecifrável, não gosto nada disso.

(Link roupa Bella [exceto os óculos de sol]: ./imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_T3lmd1EzwO6OwQwRQyo_3KHK7wg=&h=391&w=369&sz=19&hl=pt-br&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=YotHb0ataLsK8M:&tbnh=108&tbnw=102&ei=iINETaDBOMTbgQf82pz3AQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlook%2Bcom%2Bcal%25C3%25A7a%2Bskinny%26hl%3Dpt-br%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1012%26bih%3D531%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&oei=U4NETf-oBIOKlwft7cUL&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:18&tx=65&ty=48 )

- Isabella! – ele usou meu nome inteiro, ele NUNCA usa meu nome inteiro

- Oi Charlie!

- Aonde você vai a essa hora e arrumada assim?

Meu pai é problemático ainda são 20:00 horas

- Então hoje é sexta e eu te-tenho um encontro – essa última parte saiu mais baixa do que deveria, droga

- Com um homem? – perguntou Charlie incrédulo

- Não, com uma mulher! É óbvio que é com um cara – ele conseguiu me tirar do sério, será que é tão impossível assim a idéia de eu desencalhar?

- Isabella não fale assim com o seu pai!

Nesse momento Deus foi justo e a campainha tocou evitando uma futura briga.

- Bella, é o Edward! Você tem que abrir a porta! – sussurrou Leah em meu ouvido impacientemente.

- Err, eu acho que "meu encontro" chegou, melhor eu ir indo, tch... - sim, fui cortada pelo meu pai quando que pensei que escaparia

- Não tão cedo Bella, eu quero que você me apresente "o cara" – disse meu pai com um sorriso cínico de enlouquecer.

Ótimo, além de fingir que eu tenho um encontro vou ter que passar pelos ciúmes doentio de Charlie Swan, mas eu mato a Leah ainda! Fui me encaminhando à porta afinal ele tocou a campainha novamente. Ok Bella, respire ele não exerce mais poder algum em você e isso é uma farsa.

Mas quando eu abri a porta e realidade veio a tona, há muito tempo eu não ficava tão perto dele que eu tinha esquecido como ele era lindo, ou melhor, magnífico. Esse cabelo despenteado que só fica boa nele, essa boca que já me tirou tantas noites de sono e o que é esse corpo, essa calça Jean o deixou mais gos...

- Oi Bella! – Por ironia da vida fui tirada dos meus delírios pela voz dele e que voz, a voz mais sexy que eu já ouvi, Calma Bella ele é só mais um cara, respira e responda normalmente.

- Oi, Edward! – sim, nesse momento eu fui obrigada e olhar em seus olhos e todo o meu foco que havia restado sumiu, ele estava me olhando com aquele olhar que só ele sabe fazer, porém essa troca de olhares durou segundos até os olhos dele caírem na minha roupa e levarem um longo tempo a voltarem ao meu rosto e nesse instante eu tive que me segurar pra não agarrar ele, aquele olhar de antes sumiu e o que eu via agora era puro desejo e pelo reflexo do meu olhar no dele eu não estava em uma situação muito diferente.

**Essa noite vai ser muito mais longa do que eu previ. **

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Outro capítulo curto mais deem um deconto haha, na sexta postarei o próximo capítulo porém os outros não tenho previsão pois vou ter testes na escola semana que vem já, testes sobre a revisao e ver o que sabemos da matéria do ano passado(nada)... Mas tudo bem, quero agradecer a **Ana Krol **por estar acompanhando a fic, xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – Swan's rules**

BPOV

Ai não, agora ele está me dando aquele sorriso torto, se eu encarar ele por mais 2 segundos não respondo por meus atos

- Bella! Bella! Vai demorar quanto tempo mais para convidar o Edward para entrar? – Sim, a voz da Leah me trouxe de volta e quando ela apareceu do meu lado eu lembrei que aquele deus grego parado na porta não estava lá por mim e todo e qualquer desejo por ele de segundos atrás sumiram.

- Entre Edward, é hora de conhecer o chefe Swan – eu disse ironicamente e com meu melhor olhar de indiferença.

Pelo jeito ele entendeu o recado e não gostou, impressão minha ou eu vejo arrependimento nos olhos dele agora? Eu devo estar louca, isto deve ser medo do Charlie em seu olhar. Não que meu pai seja assustador, na verdade ele é um chefe de polícia pacífico para os padrões, mas quando se trata de suas filhas ele muda completamente e isto é um fato que a cidade inteira conhece: o ciúme de Charlie. Há quem diga que o Jacob fugiu após me beijar porque meu pai ameaçou castrá-lo, mas isto são apenas fofocas sem fundamento... Eu espero.

Mas voltando ao assunto agora estávamos na sala, Edward ao meu lado, Leah ao lado dele mais afastada e Charlie a nossa frente, porém de costas, por que raios meu pai não fica de frente? Nesses momentos eu concluo que ele deve estar caducando aos 41 anos.

- Boa noite chefe Swan, meu nome é Edward e eu queria sua permissão para sair sua filha Bella. – ele se dirigiu tranquilamente ao meu pai, talvez as coisas possam correr normalmente, só falta o Charlie ficar de frente. Até que enfim ele está virando

- Boa noite Edward – Ai meu Deus! Antes ele tivesse ficado de costas, esse velho está pirando, ele está com uma espingarda e o pior apontando diretamente para o Edward- Então quer dizer que você quer botar suas asinhas de fora com a minha Bella?

- Obviamente não, eu tenho as melhores intenções com sua filha.

- Você não acha que é muito velho para namorar minha filha? Quantos anos você tem? 20, 21?

Eu juro que vi o Edward segurando uma risada, ele quer morrer não é possível. Pelo jeito eu vou ter que dar um jeito nesse interrogatório.

- Charlie, ele tem a minha idade, na verdade eu sou dois meses mais velha que ele então se tem alguém "velho demais" aqui sou eu. Eu tenho 17 anos e não 12 para você me julgar para ter encontros! Então estamos liberados do julgamente chefe Swan?

Pela segunda vez no dia eu deixei alguém sem fala parece que os astros estão ao meu favor.

- Por mais que eu não goste disso eu permito esse hum encontro, estão liberados.

- Muito obrigado pelo sue voto de confiança – se eu não soubesse o idiota que existe por trás desse _gentleman_* eu poderia ter ficado impressionada com a postura de Edward.

- Charlie, só mais uma coisa, nós vamos a uma lanchonete que a Leah adora será que ela pode ir junto?

- Claro, eu acho que você estará mais segurar com ela – só o Charlie para acreditar nesse papo furado de levar a irmã em encontro. Qual é nem se ela morresse amanhã eu a levaria se este encontro fosse de verdade, mas como é falso... Quem liga?

- Então acho que isso é um tchau – eu estava perdendo a paciência, confesso.

- 23 horas em casa, nem um segundo após

- Ok Charlie, nós conhecemos seus limites muito bem

Até que enfim estamos atravessando essa porta, _thanks god* !_

_- _Ai porcaria, esqueci minha bolsa em casa. Daqui a pouco eu volto – nem deu tempo de dizer não La já havia entrado, ela tinha de me deixar sozinha com ele.

* * *

Mas que demora, faz 5 minutos que a Leah subiu, ela só pode estar fabricando essa bolsa... Ainda por cima eu e Edward estamos em um silencio mortal.

- Err, então noite bonita – que comentário de quem não tem o que falar, cadê o Edward-cantada-pronta?

- Hmm, tá meio nublado – ele merece minha grosseria.

- Você não acha isso um pouco estranho?

- Eu acho isso absurdo mas a Leah tem seus poderes de persuasão – (ou chatagem).

- Pelo jeito você está incomodada com isso... Talvez seja ciúme? – Ah não, ele não disse isso! Eu estou vermelha, mas não é vergonha e sim pura raiva.

- Para sua informação estou totalmente à vontade com isso e eu nunca sentiria ciúmes de você - falei em um tom de desafio.

- Certeza? Eu sei que você ainda me quer Bella, tá escrito na sua cara, sempre esteve – ele tá me dano aquele olhar, o desgraçado pensa que me seduz fácil assim, vou mostrar o que é sedução pra ele.

Eu me aproximei dele deixando umas distância de no máximo 5 cm e mesmo sem tocar nele eu senti senti o corpo dele todo arrepiar, agora é a hora do golpe final... Lentamente eu mordi meu lábio inferior como quem se rende, como se fosse inevitável ele se aproximou para me beijar, mas quando senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus eu dei uma risada cínica e me afastei uns 2 cm.

- Parece que eu não te quero mais, touché Cullen.

Mas como todo meu momento de glória é interrompido este também foi.

- Bella, Edward! Achei minha bolsa – sim, a Leah reapareceu.

- Eu já estava indo te buscar lá em cima.

- Qual é Bella? Bem demorei tanto assim.

- Ok,ok vamos leah – eu disse andando em direção ao Volvo prata com Leah me seguindo mas quando tentei abrir a porta do carro, estava trancada ainda.

- Edwatd, abre esse porta e para de graça – eu disse brava, mas quando olhei na porta do motorista ela não estava lá e para minha total satisfação quando olhei para porta da minha casa ele ainda estava lá na mesma posição que eu deixei, estático. Eu não pude conter uma gargalhada que o fez sair de seu transe e enfim vir em direção ao Volvo.

- Então vai demorar muito pra abrir a porta? – assumo eu estava me divertindo e muito com a lerdeza dele causada por mim.

Em um piscar de olhos ele destrancou as portas e assim que entramos no carro ele acelerou e dessa vez nem mesmo meu medo de velocidade conseguiu tirar aquela sensação maravilhosa de vitória com vingança.

**Cuidado Edward, eu acho que quem quer alguém aqui é você e eu não estou me referindo a Swan caçula...**

**

* * *

**

_Gentleman_ = cavalheiro

_Thanks god_ = graças a Deus, até que enfim.

**Nota da autora**: Bem, eu vou ficar sem postar no fim de semana e acho que posto o próximo capítulo segunda ou terça, eu estou um pouco desanpontada com a quantidade de reviews porém eu sou iniciante e mesmo gostando de reviwes eu não sou do tipo que para de postar por isso, eu quero postar porque cansei de escrever e guardar haha, novamente deixo um mttt obrigada a **Ana Krol **que está acompanhando...


End file.
